Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
Apparatus and methods for generating pressure waves are known e.g. from published PCT application WO 2007/135680; digital speaker devices are known e.g. from published PCT application WO 2009/066290.
Conventional noise shaping also termed sigma-delta modulation and delta-sigma modulation is described in “Understanding Delta-Sigma Data Converters” by Richard Schreier and Gabor C. Temes.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.
CountrySer. No.TitleUSA60/802,126AN APPARATUS FOR GENERATINGPRESSUREUSA60/907,450APPARATUS FOR GENERATINGPRESSURE AND METHODS OFMANUFACTURE THEREOFUSA60/872,488VOLUME CONTROLPCTPCT/IL2007/000622APPARATUS AND METHODS FORGENERATING PRESSURE WAVESUSA60/924,203APPARATUS AND METHODS FORGENERATING PRESSURE WAVESUSAIMPROVED MANUFACTURINGPCTPCT/IL2007/000618DIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKER APPARATUSHAVING A DESIRED DIRECTIVITYPATTERNPCTPCT/IL2007/000621VOLUME AND TONE CONTROL INDIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKERSUSA60/996,513IMPROVED SPEAKER APPARATUS ANDMETHODS USEFUL IN CONJUNCTIONTHEREWITHUSA61/136,778ACTUATOR APPARATUS WITH COMB-DRIVE COMPONENT AND METHODSUSEFUL FOR MANUFACTURING ANDOPERATING SAMEPCTPCT/IL2009/000943ACTUATOR APPARATUS WITH COMB-DRIVE COMPONENT AND METHODSUSEFUL FOR MANUFACTURING ANDOPERATING SAMEUSA61/171,946DUST PROTECTION APPARATUS FORFLAT DIGITAL LOUDSPEAKERSUSA61/476,352CORONA DISCHARGEUSA12/301,954VOLUME AND TONE CONTROL INDIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKERSPCTPCT/IL2008/001524DIGITAL SPEAKER APPARATUSUSA12/301,951APPARATUS AND METHODS FORGENERATING PRESSURE WAVESUSA12/601,427DIRECT DIGITAL SPEAKERAPPARATUS HAVING ADESIRED DIRECTIVITY PATTERNPCTPCT/IL2011/050018APPARATUS AND METHODS FORINDIVIDUAL ADDRESSING AND NOISEREDUCTION IN ACTUATOR ARRAYSUSA61/468,916APPARATUS AND METHODS FORINDIVIDUAL ADDRESSING AND NOISEREDUCTION IN ACTUATOR ARRAYSUSA61/417,298METHODS FOR INDIVIDUALADDRESSING AND NOISE REDUCTIONIN ACTUATOR ARRAYS